Therapy
by LadyKebechet
Summary: After being mind controlled by Loki, Clint is sent to several therapists in order to "get him back to normal". He ignores most of them, but the most recent one simply keeps asking about Natasha. What's up with that? Clintasha
1. Chapter 1

**So, I wanted to write a BlackHawk, er, Clintasha one-shot fanfic sorta deal, but I couldn't get their interactions right, and then this idea popped into my head. So, I hope it doesn't suck, I don't think I got Clint quite right but he's just being difficult…I guess. **

He hated that they were having him do this. Hated that they wouldn't just let him forget that he had killed those men, and that he had tried to kill his partner. But Fury just kept assigning him therapists even though he refused to talk to him. All they did was ask him how he felt about killing those men. Bunch of idiots they were, he felt what he should feel-shame, regret and anger. And now he sat in front of another therapist, a young woman, who for the last couple minutes just kept staring at him. "So, you are Agent Barton, correct?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her, so she continued, "I am Agent Jameson, commonly a therapist for rehabilitating criminals, but you seem to have been ignoring all the other therapists."

He ignored her. She rifled through the folder, which he could see was marked Barton, Clint. "So," she started again, "I see that in addition to the men you attacked, you also attacked your partner, Agent Romanoff?"  
Clint glared at her. "This appears to be a sensitive subject," she decided happily, "So let's talk about it. How long have you two been partners?"

"It should be on the file." He replied.

She sighed, "Yes, yes it is. Have you ever had a romantic relationship with her?"

"No."

Tilting her head to the side, Agent Jameson asked, "You sound disappointed, why is that?"

"It's not disappointment, " he replied, "But I am conflicted to what you would call a 'romantic' relationship."

"A date..?" she offered.

"No."

Leaning back in her chair, Jameson asked as casually as she could, "But have you had a previous physical relationship with her?"

Clint shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "After being partners for so long, a few times. That's normal anyways." He said the last part quickly and Jameson scratched some notes on a paper in the folder with her pen.

"Of course," she agreed, "After a horrible mission, who else are you going to turn to? Now, what would you say are Agent Romanoff's better qualities?"

"Excuse me?"

"What makes her a good partner?" she reworded.

He shrugged, "She's strong."

"In what way?" she inquired.

"Every way." He countered.

Jameson rolled her eyes, "Anything else? I'm sure her beauty comes in handy when she needs to seduce her targets?"

He bit his lip, "Of course, that is a valuable asset."

Jameson wrote another note down and asked, with a bit of nervousness, "When you realized you had tried to kill her, what was your reaction?"

Clint swallowed and looked away from Jameson, "I knew that I wouldn't have been able to kill her."

"But you were still upset."

"Of course I was." He replied, turning to stare at her directly in the eye.

"Do you think she should've killed you?"

He sunk back into his chair, "It would've been the correct assessment of the situation."

Jameson bit the inside of her mouth, hesitating before asking, "What would you have done if you had killed her?"

The reaction was immediate, a look of horror crossed his face, and then he replied, "I would've killed myself."  
She smiled, and wrote another note, "That time you didn't avoid my question. Good."

They were both silent for a few moments and then Jameson stood, and said, "I'd say we're done now, Agent Barton."

Clint nodded and stood. Jameson opened the door, and Natasha was outside waiting for him. "Ah, Agent Romanoff," Jameson said, "Can you come in for a moment?"

Natasha nodded, "Wait outside for a moment," she told Clint, "Fury has a new mission for us."

When Clint had closed the door behind him, a wide smile appeared on Jameson's face. "I'd say go for it." She said.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean, Sarah." Natasha replied.

"Ah, yes." Sarah replied, holding out the folder, "Well, anyways, you didn't get this from me."

Natasha took the folder, and a small smile crossed her face as she headed out the door, to where Clint was waiting.


	2. Prequel

**So, originally "Therapy" was going to be a one-shot, but people (you guys are awesome by the way) wanted me to do another chapter. (Oh, and anyone who is reading this is awesome because no one ever reads my stories.) This chapter is a prequel to the other one and it is kind of to explain why the end of the other one was funny, because some people didn't get it. Which is fine, 'cause I'm not the greatest author anyway. **

There were only few times when Natasha was without Clint, and most of those times were during missions. But since he had been occupied with the therapists Fury was forcing him to see, she found herself wandering about. It was on one of these days that she ran into a familiar face. A young brunette lady, who was somewhat on the short side, named Sarah Jameson. Natasha saw Sarah blink in realization before rushing up, slinging her arm around her shoulder and saying, "Natasha, it's been a long time!"  
"Yes, it has." She replied calmly, slipping Sarah's arm off of her.

"I remember when I first met you," she said happily.

"Please, I was there, you don't have to narrate-"  
"It was in the afternoon and Fury had called me away from my sister's wedding-her marriage didn't last long anyways-and I was sent into a room where you were sitting in a chair looking dejected. Apparently they wanted to make sure it was okay to have you, master assassin, The Black Widow, work for SHEILD. So I asked you about your life, and you weren't very truthful. But you did tell me some stories of blood and-"

"Sarah." Natasha interrupted, "I was there. I remember."

"Of course, of course," she replied, not missing a beat, "Care to sit down? I was about to eat."

Natasha looked up and down the hall, "Where would you sit down?"

"My room," she replied cheerfully, "I just finished changing it."  
"You know you're not supposed to do anything to your room, especially since it's just a temporary room."

Sarah ignored her, and began walking down the halls, soon followed by Natasha.

When Natasha walked into her room, she felt like she'd been slapped in the face. The walls were painted a bright orange, which seemed to have no effect on Sarah. She sat down on her bed, and then patted the space beside her, where Natasha sat down moments later. Sarah reached under her bed and pulled out a metal lunchbox, from which she pulled a sandwich. Chomping down, she asked through a mouthful of food, "So, what's going on?"

Natasha sighed, "Well, Clint's been occupied with going to all his therapy sessions."

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, I heard he's been giving the therapists a hard time. That's why I came here, but it looks like Fury's just going to give up."

Natasha stared down at her hands and hesitantly asked, "Do you think you could get a hold of the records of his therapy sessions?"  
Licking the last bits of sandwich off her fingers, she frowned and replied, "I could, but I don't think there'd be much on them. Why?"  
She rolled back her shoulders and as casually as she could, she said, "I want to make sure he still doesn't feel guilty about attacking me."

Sarah turned to face her, with her eyes wide, and she let out a squee before saying in a high pitched happy (and scary) fangirl voice, "I knew it! You LOVE him!"  
Natasha glared at her, "When did I say that? I'm only concerned for him."  
"Concern, yeah, okay." She replied, unconvinced.

"You know, I think you're just as insane as those criminals you are a therapist for."  
"Quite possibly." Sarah replied, "Now, if this is going to work, you need to tell Clint he has another therapist appointment, and then I'll talk to him and find out if he's in love with you."

"Yes, thank you. No, wait! That's not what I asked!"

"Sure," she replied rolling her eyes, and then said quietly to herself, "Darned spies, always so secretive."

**It's raining. I don't like it. So, that was the prequel thing and if you guys want me to, I could do a third afterward part….and maybe organize these properly! HAHAHA yeah, right. So thanks for reading! CLINTASHA FOREVER! DEATH TO MOCKINGBIRD! Hehehe, I don't like her. But, if you're reading this, you probably either don't know her or don't like her. **


End file.
